Elohim
Elohim (שליח של אלוהים) is the proper term for what are commonly referred to as angels. To be more specific, Elohim are those beings that still serve directly under God. Angels that participated in the Fall and the Rebellion are no longer considered Elohim, but are instead referred to as Fallen or as demons. Some Fallen who see themselves as wrongfully banished to the Abyss still refer to themselves as Elohim, but are not actually accepted as such. Rules for using an Elohim or a redeemed demon were provided in the rulebooks. All Angels have the following innate traits. *Angels have no physically bodies of their own, but unlike their fallen brothers, they can manifest in the world without a host in their Glorified/Apocalyptic Form. *Angels require hosts to experience human-like emotion and experiences, however and Angel's host must be a willing host. *Angels cannot create thralls. *All Angels have at least 5 dots in every attribute. *Angels are limited to common and their house Lores. *Angels may increase the range or area of effect of their evocations. If measured in feet,+10 feet per faith spent in this manner. If measured in yards,+10 yards per faith spent in this manner. If measured in miles,+10 miles per faith spent in this manner. *Angels may spend faith points to add dice to evocations as the fallen do. *Angels are immune to Bashing damage, can soak Lethal damage through stamina, and treat Aggravated damae as Lethal. *Angels have faith divided by 10 armor rating. *Angels cannot heal natural outside of a host. Instead they must spend 3 faith per wound to heal it. *If an Angel is outside of a host and is reduced to zero faith, he is automatically recalled back to heaven. *All wounds sustained outside of the host, remain until faith is spent to heal them. *Angels cannot be summoned without their permission, and none may be bound. There are several levels of Angels; *First of have the Arch Angels (הראשון המלאך). These guys are the leaders of the Armies of God. Each one is in command of their own army of the Angelic Hosts. **'Gabriel ''(כוחו של אלוהים): He is the Arch Angel of Justice, and Power. **Lucifer (אור למוכ"ז):' He is the Arch Angel of Judgment and Glory. ''(He has fallen and is the leader of the rebellion.) **'Michael ''(מי כמו אלוהים‎): He is the Arch Angel of Grace, Humility and Kindness. **'Raguel ''(חבר של אלוהים): He is the Arch Angel of Balance and Harmony. **'Raphael ''(רָפָאֵל): He is the Arch Angel of Healing. **'Suriel ''(הפקודה של אלוהים): He is the Arch Angel of Death. **'Uriel ''(אוּרִיאֵל):' He is the Arch Angel of Destiny, and Judgment. ***45 dots in all attributes, 5 Dots in all Lores, and 300 points of faith, 50 Aggravated damage to destroy outside of host. *Second of have the General Angels ''(בכלל מלאכים). Each one is in command of their own Legion of the Angelic Hosts. **30 dots in all attributes, 5 dots in house Lores, 5 Dots in all common Lores, and 150 points of faith, 25 Aggravated damage to destroy outside of host. *Third of have the Commander Angels (מפקד מלאכים). Each one is in command of their own Battalion of the Angelic Hosts. **25 dots in all attributes, 5 dots in house Lores, 4 Dots in all common Lores, and 125 points of faith, 21 Aggravated damage to destroy outside of host. *Fourth of have the Captain Angels (מפקד מלאכים). Each one is in command of their own Company of the Angelic Hosts. **20 dots in all attributes, 5 dots in house Lores, 3 Dots in all common Lores, and 100 points of faith, 18 Aggravated damage to destroy outside of host. *Fifth of have the Lieutenant Angels (סגן מלאכים). Each one is in command of their own platoon of the Angelic Hosts. **15 dots in all attributes, 5 dots in house Lores, 2 Dots in all common Lores, and 75 points of faith, 15 Aggravated damage to destroy outside of host. *Sixth of have the Sergeant Angels (סמל מלאכים). Each one is in command of their own squad of the Angelic Hosts. **10 dots in all attributes, 5 dots in house Lores, 1 Dots in all common Lores, and 50 points of faith, 12 Aggravated damage to destroy outside of host. *Seventh of have the Angels (מלאכים). These guys are the rank and file of the hosts. **5 dots in all attributes, 5 dots in house Lores, 0 Dots in all common Lores, and 25 points of faith, 09 Aggravated damage to destroy outside of host. <<<< BACK